


II. The Night Was On Our Tongues

by missjo



Series: The Long Way Home [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seamus gets a reality check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	II. The Night Was On Our Tongues

The sky was inky black and the stars were twinkling merrily above him. The Hogwarts grounds were empty and still but for the two of them stretched out on a ratty old picnic blanket. Seamus could feel Dean’s warm body pressed alongside his own. It made a thrill run through him.

“What’re you thinkin’ about, Sea?” Dean asked, his soft voice filtering through the quiet darkness.

Seamus took in a deep breath of the cool night air and exhaled it slowly.

“It’s so quiet n’ peaceful,” he replied. Then he blinked and looked around him. “How’d we get out here anyway?”

Dean ran a finger along the inside of Seamus’s wrist. Seamus swallowed as his heart skipped a beat.

“Does it matter, Sea?”

Seamus felt him shift beside him. Suddenly Dean was leaning over him. Seamus was so distracted by the weight and scent of him that he didn’t notice him moving in closer until his warm, soft lips were pressed against his own.

He gently wrapped a hand around the back of Dean’s neck to hold him there and leaned up to return the slow, burning kiss. Dean’s arm went around his back to hold him close as they kissed. Seamus whimpered with want. Their mouths parted. Dean sucked on this tongue and Seamus’s entire body went hot.

They shifted so that Seamus’s back was against the blanket and Dean was hovering over him with one muscular thigh on either side of his hips. His stomach gave a pleasant kind of twist when Dean kissed him again. He tasted like night air and vanilla.

Seamus ran his hands down his back and took a shaky breath when Dean pressed soft kisses along his neck. He looked up and watched the stars swirl around above them. He felt happy enough to burst.

“Seamus?” Dean asked and pulled away from him. His brows were furrowed. “Seamus?”

“Dean?” Seamus replied, bewildered at the sudden distance between them.

“Sea!  _Sea!_ ”

Seamus opened his eyes and looked blearily up from his bed in Gryffindor tower to find Dean looming over him. The sunlight filtering in through the bed curtains and the plush mattress beneath him left him disoriented. Then disappointment settled low in his stomach. It had all been a dream.

He huffed and rolled over with his back to Dean.

“Go ‘way,” he mumbled when Dean didn’t leave.

“Oi, it’s Hogsmeade today. Get up, y’idiot, or you’ll miss it,” Dean told him and gave him a shake.

Seamus’s face warmed at the touch. He realized with embarrassing clarity that he had a stiffie. He shifted and coughed.

“Fine, fine, alright. Away with ye,” he grumbled and batted in his general direction with his hand. “I’ll be up in a moment.”

There was a weighted pause. “Well, actually, I’ve got t’go meet Ginny now; she hates it when I’m late. D’ya mind walking down with Neville?”

Seamus’s heart sank. He closed his eyes and wished for the dream to come back. “Sure, mate,” he replied.

“We can meet up later, yeah?” Dean asked with an awkward, forced levity to his voice. Seamus hated the sound of it.

“Yeah. Get on with it, y’bugger, I’ll see ye later,” he said, his tone echoing Dean’s.

“Later,” Dean replied and finally left Seamus alone.

After he had gone Seamus continued to lay there with his eyes closed. It wasn’t that he minded going down to Hogsmeade with Neville, Neville was brilliant in his own way, but this was the first time he hadn’t walked down to Hogsmeade with Dean. His body felt heavy and tired. He wanted nothing more than to give back into sleep and the fantasies he found there but he refused.

He wasn’t going to let his stupid crush on his idiot of a best mate ruin his fun. He was going to get dressed, go to Hogsmeade, and be happy. He just needed a few more minutes first.


End file.
